User blog:Wiskersthcatfish/Spitballing: The Skaldjr RPG
Today ThatSnazzle and I had a long discussion about taking this still mostly unfinished world to the next level and making it the basis for a table top RPG. I think for him that's kind of been the desire for it all along, to turn it into a usable world for D&D, however I suggested we take that one step further and try to write our own game, from scratch. He and I have both been playing D&D since high school, and we both have a little experience writing our own systems and incorporating new ideas, but even still this'll be a big project. Balance will be something that we'll inevitably strive for even if it means delaying the finished product (if said product ever comes to fruition), but I think we can give Skaldjr a fun experience that will help it to stand out against other RPGs while also using them to define itself. So far, we're in the absolute preliminary planning stages of the whole process, and still kind of trolling the waters for good ideas. I'm going to kick this off by posting up some of the things I'm dog-earing which we may use later. Dice and random outcome systems: *d12 system - We are hipsters. We do it because d12's are underrated. *mixed-die system - stats represented by different dice, higher dice ranges represent better stats. *Muthafucxin spinners - T&T style, colors or numbers represent different outcomes. Different races or classes treat different colors as differnt outcomes. *Fudge/"Goods and Bads" - Augery style, throw the bones and find your goods and your bads. Interpret result from there. Stat and controllable systems: *Tri-Stat - Mental/Physical/Social (or something like it), ALL derived stats come from these three numbers. *Longform stats - Kind of like D&D, more defined attributes means less derived stats. *NO STATS - Stats are kind of relative, "derived" stats are how you define power. Things like "FIGHTAN" and "MAGICIONSHIP" are what we write down instead of STR and INT. *Skills - Skills could be derived, and listed like in most games, or implied based on a more general stat eg "Your lockpickin' is based on your dex" so most dexy characters could pick locks competantly. Cherry picks and selectables: *Races - Important. Multi-tier bonuses to help promote acting within racial-guides. *Classes - If we include classes, the game will become more modular. People will have to fit certain rolls, but will be able to work together as a party in a more stratigic and cohesive way. *Classless - The game will end up more like White Wolf, with people taking abilities as they grow in skill. This could be more simple to write from scratch, and give the game a much more Skaldjr feel, but it could sacrifice variation in characters. *Race as class - Each race could pick from a few variations of paths to pursue. A Altan could maybe pick between "flight mastery" or "breaking and entering" and recieve skill sets as they move through the game. *Feats or selectable abilities - I think we should have them. I think they should be more interesting then D&D feats, Flavor systems: *Spells - easy to cast, loosly defined. Gather obvious reagents to cast spells quicker and easier. Use personal essence to cut down target numbers and make spells easier to cast. *Clearly defined weapon system - Weapons which have higher damage should have clearly defined drawbacks. Less proficiency requirements. *Loosely defined weapon system - weapons fall into a number of different damage catagories, but otherwise aren't defined clearly. Category:Blog posts